Blue is the warmest color
by Wanderlustatheart
Summary: District 12's children always died too early, they never stood a chance. What if the Capitol changed the rules and trained District 12's children? What if Katniss and all the others could now be physically and mentally trained? Katniss has no idea how this will affect her...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I have been waiting for about an hour, we all have. Every single person in district 12 has been summoned by the Mayor for this big announcement. The miners has been exempted and the whole school is there, standing. It ressembles a reaping for it's location and context if it weren't for the fact that we are in September and not end of July.

So, we have all been waiting an hour and even Madge by my side has been muttering under her breath for the last five minutes telling her dad to hurry up.

I actually didn't mind, whatever it was, it was making me skip History and I'd do a whole lot of things to be able to skip lessons about Panem and the Capitol. The only history that matters is mine and my family's.

The Mayor came, clear and nice, and stepped on the stage.

-Hello to everyone. After a few talks with the Capitol we have concluded that District 12 held scores much too low during the Hunger Games. The Capitol Citizens felt as if was unfair for the underprivileged Districts to have close to no chance of winning. It has, so, been said that District 12 will be equipped with training material and will receive adapted training from specialists.

He paused for a while to let everything sink in. I turned to look at Madge. We were both frowning but I guess it was good news. It also meant attention would be drawn towards us during the Games.

So the Mayor continued.

-You will be challenged, classed and you will improve. It will take place during sport classes and depending on your level, classes will be added after school. Any questions concerning the project can be asked in a few moments. Thank you all and have a good evening.

Everyone started to scatter around.

-What do you think?,asked Madge.

-I guess it's good…, I replied.

She nodded and we both went to seek Prim and my mother. They were with the Hawthorns. I looked at Gale looking for anger but he actually seemed pleased.

-It's get the kids a better shot at winning.

I nodded because I thought that too. He came closer and whispered in my ear with a smirk.

-You'll get to show off Catnip.

I looked back and snorted.

-Shut up Gale…

He laughed and went back to listening Vick's rambling about being able to use weapons and learn combat techniques.

I looked around and saw smiles a bit on everyone's face… Maybe this wasn't so bad, maybe this was good. I finally let that little smile slip on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, so I didn't say this in my first chapter but this is my first story ever. I have never wrote before. Also english isn't my first language. Be free to help me out and give me advices. Thank you very much** **J**

« Hey you, bet you're looking for Sawna », said the boy at the counter.

I had seen him at school at couple of times before, it still didn't mean I knew his name… He didn't seem to know mine either.

« Yes »

« Well, she's dead »

I looked at him trying to figure out if he was joking or not. I frowned and challenged him with looks. I hate when people joke around with things like this.

I waited but Sawna didn't apear saying all this was a joke. My eyes softened at the same time he opened his mouth to say :

« She was my mum. »

He twisted a handmade steel bolt and said :

« I thought the huntress would at least skip the pity. »

« I am not pitying you. I just need… »

I looked at him, he wasn't his mother.

 _Try it Katniss. It's worth the try._

« I need rabbit intestine. »

His eyes shinned.

« Right. »

He knew the signal.

Sawna Rillerwas known at the Hob to procure the Seem with steelmade material for homes. She had made a deal a long time ago with Richard,the train Peacekeeper, as the independant women he was,. She would furnish the Seam with the basic inside material for homes instead of making everyone go to the Merchant's House of Steel and Iron. People never got to know the wole story but that was about it. She had managed to save her family from starvation and had never lacked food again. But Sawna was also known for selling knives, cluds for shoes and other illegal things. She made arrow heads just for me. Apparently her boy was aware because 'Rabbit intestine' was an old signal.

The boy came back and gave her the small bag.

« Careful Everdeen »

« I always am », I said irritated. I've been hunting for a while now.

« No, I mean, the trainers at school could eventually guess you're hunting, because, how come this lone Seam girl shoot arrows straight every single time? », he leaned his head on the side and smirked. « Don't act offensed, I was trying to help you »

« I'm not offensed, you're right. Thank you … »

« Oh shut up, that's the name we give to my so called father ans he's an asshole. Call me Ackly. »

« Okay »

« See you at school Everdeen »

I nodded and walked away. I saw Gale at the beer counter looking at me. I turned to walk to him. He lifted himself up and walked towards me.

« Sawna's dead », I told him.

He double checked me softly and said :

« I was wondering what the hell Ackly was doing here »

Sure, Gale wouldn't mention anything else about Sawna Riller's death. Deaths were common and we knew Sawna had been sick for a while.

« You know him ? », I asked Gale about Ackly.

He smiled.

« Catnip, you're the only one that doesn't pay attention to people. I kinda know everyone around here, 12 isn't that big. »

I never kew how he could be so attentive towards people who didn't even matter to him. I had Prim, my mother, the Hawthorns and Madge. Then came people like Sae, Sawna, Mr. Cartright, , , Rooba, the Mayor… Others were just figures I didn't know one thing about.

I thought about something and voiced it out :

« We need to be careful at the trainning. We can't just show off what we know how to do because we aren't even supposed to be able to do anything. »

Gale nodded. « We need to show then that the talent is natural. You run really fast Kat, almost won last year. Show then that. »

That was okay. I pinched my lips and asked :

« So the better we show them we are, the more potential they will think we have and the better training we will have »

« Yeah that's about it »

« Simple. »

He laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.

« Great, keep on being positive. I need to go get my mum a new liquid soap bottle, I'll be around, bya Catnip. »

I smiled and turned around to sit a while. I slipped my fingers in the bag and felt the steel on my skin. The arrowheads were perfect. I looked around and saw Sae looking at me. I nodded and looked at the new booth installed. A women was trying to sell used baby clothes. I tried that once… I shooked my head and put my hands on my face.

« Go get bandages and cloth rolls », I told myself.

I stood up and walked towars town.

« Hello »

« What do you have today dear? », asked .

Her daughter, Lace White was holding a blue dress with red printed was The merchant girl. I heard all boys loved her.

« Hello Katniss »

I nodded. She was soft and gentle, friends with Delly Cartwright, and had never been mean to me but she looked like a little porcelain doll. I didn't trust her. Madge had never mentionned her either, she must be a plain girl with no surprises.

« I need the usual white cloth »

« I'll get it »

Lace came back and I turned towars her father.

« It's worth two rabbits, but I have blueberries today… »

« I'll take the rabbits. Bring the blueberries to the Mellarks, their Blueberry tarti s phenomenal! »

I nodded and Lace squiched a « Good luck with the training Katniss » before I left.

Was I rude? Lace didn't do anything. I WAS rude. I shouldn't be.

Two Merchant boys were walking up the stairs and I recognized one was the grocer's son, he was also in my year.

« I heard Lace was working on training uniformes, she is brilliant. »

« Come on Bro, Lace is just doing that cause Peet mentionned it two yesterday. »

« HAHAHAHAH no way…! Her crush is so obvious it's kind of a downer »

I steeped of the last step and thought about it. Matt Thinger wwas the grocer' son and friends with Lace. I didn't get why he was joking about her because of some Peet. I walked into the Bakery and say Danish Mellark. He was 's oldest son and he had finished school about three years ago. He was diplomatic, didn't babble a lot like his brother Rye. Thinking of Rye, I saw a glimpse of him in the kitchen with Peeta Mellark.

Oh. Peeta. Peet for Peeta. Matt was best friends with Peeta. Surely he was talking about him. Lace liked Peeta?

Wait. How come I knew all this. I rolled my eyes at myself. I said I didn't know anything but I kinda did. Gale was right. It IS hard not to know things about people in 12 and NOT care or be conscious about it.

« Excuse me »

I lifted my head. Danish Mellark was waiting for me patiently. He never seemed stressed or unconfortable, he always seemed at ease.

« Yes, sorry, I was thinking. »

« Well, it's good to know some people stop to think once in a while. », he smiled.

I nodded and asked :

« Is There anything worth exchanging here for some blueberries? »

He nodded and called out. « DAD! One of our precious clients would like to bother a little. »

He winked and i added quickly. « I don't want to bother, I was just wondering… »

« OH! It's the little Everdeen », shooted Rye Mellark from the open space in the wall between the kitchen and the counter.

From the corner of my eye I saw Peeta Mellark watching me and I felt unconfortable.

« Shut up Rye », said Danish.

« These boys need to clear their language. Danish don't be vulgar and Rye mind your buisiness. Hopefully I have Peeta… », he winked at me and added « He's the smart one »

I looked at him and bit the inside of my lip. This was awkward.

« Dad is such a sucker for you Peet ». I heard Rye complain.

Yes Matt was defenetly talking about Peeta.

I looked at again and he saved me by saying :

« So, no precious squirls this time aye? Danish knows the price for them. »

« No, no squirls, only rabbits but I went to the White's before coming here. I have blueberries though. »

« Ahhh blueberries! »

« BLUEBERRIES! », shouted Rye. « YESSS! »

I smiled and Rye looked at me shocked.

« Hey! Our little Everdeen smiled! I'm up to for now Peeta! »

shut the plastic window between the kitchen and the front counter and looked up to me :

« I.m up to fourteen », and winked at me.

I smiled and shook my head.

« Fifteen », he whispered. « Okay, so, blueberries, yes, wonderful! So this is the part of the year where we do alot of Blueberry Tarts, I could give you two twisted bread. »

« Two? But I only have one kilo, not two »

« That's exactly my point. Anyways, the Charters are having a baby and are asking for two whole pies. It,s really important. »

I knew he was exagerating.

was good with words but he also made unimportant things seem really important, like making pieds for an arriving baby. So I couldn't be sure if this was serious or not.

I accepted the offer and went back home. The bandages will be taken care of tomorrow. I needed to go home.

The harmonica was playing a sweet tune and my heart beat faster. My dad played that song often. I closed my eyes and let the sunlght brighten my tan skin. Sometimes memories left a sour tast in your mouth, but sometimes they are the only small happy feeling left when everything feels dull.

Peacekeepers were installing blocks around the football and track field. The trainings were starting tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!** **Thank you to Radio Free Death for leaving me my very first review. I am very grateful. I have changed my first chapter a bit explaining that not only District 12 will be trained but all the underpriviledged Districts (which means all the Districs except District 1,2 and 4 that are already trained).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games, it is Suzanne Colin's piece of art only!**

Chapter 3:

Every sixteen year olds were out in the school field. The chief of the trainers was waiting for everyone to shut up. Yes, that is how I named him. No name means surnames. No personality means describing. He waited until every single person stopped talking and until we could hear the wind whistle perfectly. He opened his mouth, finally, to speak:

"I am glade I have now all your attention. I will make this clear from now on. This is not a moment of amusement. This is training and I will not allow any disrespect towards any trainer nor will I allow bad behavior. "

He waited and the silence stretched.

He spoke up again:

"You are fifty-four sixteen year olds. I will separate you in three groups of eighteen. I will call your names and you will step in front. Allery Sterd, Thor Mlaxden, Sacherlla Til…"

He listed the names and a strait faced women, in her thirties, walked in front with an other man her age.

Once the first group was sent away, the Chief of the Trainers started calling other names. I was in it. As was Madge. I smiled when she joined me in the front.

Every thing was pretty slow. We were placed and leaded to a corner of the field and did basic exercices. Squats, laps, stretching… I wasn't impressed.

I exhaled when I heard I was being teamed up with Matt Thinger. I wasn't in the mood to talk… Talking takes so much energy. Opening your mouth, forming them, making them clear, adding emotion and intonation. Using the right words to explain carefully what you mean. I mean it wasn't tireding when the subject was interesting nor was it exasperating when the discution actually went somewhere but when I had to do small talk… That was grating and I hated it.

Unsurprisingly, Matt didn't seem that rejoiced to team up with me. I wasn't either so at least the feeling of weariness was reciprocal. I had to hold Matt's feet while an exercice and he held mine. Nothing needing of great conversation which I think saved me. I wouldn't have made a great impression otherwise. I wasn't in the mood at all. This wasn't what I had expected… This was fitness, not combat techniques.

At the second hour a young man, in his twenties came up and looked at us. I recognized him. I really did. It is Lace White behind me that voiced what everybody was thinking about:

"Holden Landon…?"

Yes. It was Holden Landon, the famous winner of the 72 Hunger Games. He had won and made quite an impression on the Capitol. He was tagged as the mysterious. The roaming young man full of secrets from District 9. I remember his games very well. I had told myself that if I once had to win them I'd play exactly like him. Nobody would play with me if they didn't know one single thing about me. It is his subtle flirt with women, his rare but mature remarques that kept the Capitol interested in him and that made him one of the most influencable victors.

"Hi!", he smiled.

We all stared at him.

"Now what the hell is a victor doing here…?", whispered a boy in the back.

"Well that is a pertinent question but I have to say… If you speaked like that to one of them…", Landon pointed up to the other trainers, "You'd get punished real hard. Maybe whipped."

Everybody stayed still for a while.

"Well…No…Not whipped, I was joking.", his eyes flashed with humour but his face stayed static.

Nobody moved until Landen spoke up again.

"I will be your second trainer. I am specialized in the mental training but that doesn't mean I won't be there for your physical training. Manda, your other trainer, will always be there too."

The silence was installed again. Landen looked a bit around and sagged a little. He inhaled and looked back at us.

" Yeah. I'm Holden Landon… Winner of the 72 Hunger Games? Ring a bell?"

"We're not idots.", lauched Vinter, a Seam boy I've seen many times at the Hob.

Landon, though keeping his composure, frowned slightly. It was almost nothing, but it was there. He was surprised. And was surprised to be surprised.

"I know you're not. I'm not an idot."

Vinter lifted his eyebrows.

"You're our superior and you talk to us like that? I don't get why we're supposed to respect you in return."

Landon walked fast in front of Vinter, took his arm, bended him in two. Vintor colapsed on the floor.

"Rule number 1. I am your trainer, as much as any other trainer. Nobody talks to me in a rebellious way. Nobody disrespects me. I get to disrespect you because I am you're superior. I have power over you, yes I do and you have no power over me. Remember that. The list of rules will become longer with time. Keep paste with them or you'll get hurt.". He looked at every single one of us. When he looked at me, I felt like his eyes pierced through me. His aura was powerful. He was dangerous, he was deadly.

"Get up."

Vinter got up.

"Name."

"Vinter Lerg"

"Good. So Vinter. What are you good at?"

Vinter bit his lip and looked back at his friends.

"Vinter?", asked Landon. "Look at me. Not them"

Vinter looked back at Landon and lifted his shoulders.

"What does that mean"

"It means what it means"

Landon took Vinter's wrist twisted it and Vinter fell once again to the floor.

"Careful Vinter… You are being very… mean with me…"

Vinter got up quickly and said:

"It means I don't know."

Landon turned his glare to Madge.

"Name?"

"Madge Undersee"

"What are you good at Madge?"

"I'm good at not talking."

Landon balanced his head on the side:

"Interesting. You? Name."

"Hanna Zlotev"

"What are you good at?"

"Purifing water…?"

"You come from the Merchant part of this District?"

"Yes"

"Typical blond hair… I caught up fast…", Landon smiled on his own, like proud of himself for being able to have figured it out on his own.

"What does your parents do?"

"They purify the District's water and distributes it around town."

He nodded and then said:

"Those who are tired can sit down."

Nobody moved.

"This isn't part of any test, you really can sit down if you need to."

Many crouched down. I frowned at myself. Landon was still standing. He was watching carefully and didn't move. Why would he invite us to sit down? So I stayed up, so as did four others. I then quickly identify Peeta Mellark. He was looking at me but as soon as I made eye contact with him he looked away. I would have thought this was weird but this was Peeta Mellark and we have been looking away from each other all our lives.

"Everyone that stayed up tell me your name. Except for you, miss Undersee, I remember your name."said Landon

I looked at the others and Lace and Matt looked up at Peeta. He twisted his head on the side slightly and spoke up:

"Peeta Mellark."

"Matt Thinger"

"Lace White"

"Katniss Everdeen", I said with a cracked voice. I thought for a second he hadn't heard me but he did and nodded to me show me he did. His eyes pierced me again and he said:

"Not from Town. Not a Merchant."

"No."

Landon kept looking at me and I felt obliged to add: "I'm from the Seam. The second part of District 12."

"The poorer one?"

I nodded strictly.

"Thank you."

I lifted my eyebrows and nodded again. He didn't have to thank me but he did. Who was he to hurt Vinter and thank me?

London turned toward the seated ones.

"Lying is one of the most important weapon. I lied and thirteen of you trusted me. But I lied. So you shouldn't have trusted me. When should we trust people? The answer to this question is the only thing I am asking from you for next week. Have a good afternoon everyone."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Trust. What is trust for you ?",asked Landon.

Madge bit her lip a bit and waited for a minute. She looked at me and answered;

"I think trust is built when you are able to be yourself with someone and the trust stays if you continue respecting the other person throughout your life, no matter the changing and no matter the evolution. I think… yeah I think that's it."

I looked up at Madge. She wasn't talkative and we never had had a real conversation together but something inside of me told me I could trust Madge. For our silences and our differences. What Madge just told was brilliant and I couldn't have said it better than she just did now.

"Vanter, what is trust to you?"

"Well… … Trust is when you can tell anything to someone… Even if you could die for what you just said or be held up for treason."

Landon turned to his other side and looked at the other half of the circle we were making.  
"You can call he Holden. My name's Holden"

"Okay!"

"Sure…"

Said Delly Cartwright and Lace White at the same time.

Holden smiled and asked Delly the same question. And to Lace. And to Matt. And to Peeta. And to a fetish Seam girl named Low.

I was glade he didn't ask me because I didn't know what to answer. I had thought about it during the week. I trusted Prim because I loved her and because she was harmless. But I basically trusted her because she was my sister. I trusted my mother because she was my mom and had seen me grow up and was linked to me. I trusted Gale because he was my friend and we hunted. He had been there for me when I thought nobody would. I trusted his family for all the love they offered. I trusted Madge for staying with me even though she was the Mayor's daughter. I trusted Sawna but she died and I trust Sae because we went through the same hell called hunger.

"Katniss…", Madge elbowed me. I realized all eyes were turned to me and that Holden was apparently waiting for an answer.

"Everdeen? Daydreamins isn't polite ya know…?"

"Sorry…"

"Who were you thinking about?", asked Holden with a smile in the corner of his mouth.

I heard Delly laugh and say out loud "Katniss thinks a lot, that wasn't daydreaming, that was just Katniss being Katniss."

Delly didn't know me but she was kind with everybody. I liked her for that.

That caught Holden's attention.

"Well Everdeen… Tell me, who are the people you trust?"

"I trust my sister… And…"

"No, no, no… Who do you trust here? In our little group of twenty, who do you trust?"

"I definetly don't trust you.", I slipped. I gasped at myself realizing what I had said. I was mad he interrupted me when I had admitted trusting people. Nobody had asked me that question before and I was actually ready to answer it.

Manda laughed for the first time. Our second trainer was a pair of eyes ready to spot mistakes. That made me feel selfcounsciouss.

"I didn't expect you to, Katniss…", said Holden slowly. "Trust comes with marking events and usually time. But who do you trust here then, between your eighteen classmates?"

I answered without missing a beat:

"Madge. I trust Madge"

The girl in question sat straighter, I guessed it was pride. Or maybe I was wrong…

"Who else do you trust?"

"No one."

Holden folded his hands together and continued the questioning.

"You don't trust anyone else?"

I felt all eyes starring and it made me unconfortable. I thought about who I could trust but not who I trusted. I decided to explain this to him and he'd leave me alone.

"I only trust Madge. I don't know anyone good enough here to trust them. I can think about some of them here I could trust, but that I actually trust, no one else comes on my list…

The two hours were finished and we could go home. I took my bag and followed Madge. She was with Delly. We walked and Peeta, Lace and Matt joined us. Lace and Matt soon left since they lived near by. I concentrated on Delly's footsteps, looking down. Her steps were irregular, since she was speaking with enthousiasm. Her gestures made her walk jerky and uneven. My eyes layed on Peeta's footsteps. His were equal. They were steady and soft but loud! _Gosh… People walk loud…_

Peeta Mellark… He was always there somewhere. That's when I realized I always knew when he was in the room. He caught my attention when we had never really spoke. _Well he saved your life Katniss… You owe him…_ I frowned at myself and concentrated on my own footsteps.

"I like how you look down when you walk Katniss…",voiced Delly.

I was surprised and realized she was trying to get my attention to say goodbye since we had arrived at the Town/Seam border. I nodded and said bye rapidly to not bother them but Madge grabbed my arm rapidly:

"I trust you too, you know. I..I..I think it's important that you know you are the only one I trust too."

I smiled.

"Thanks…"

"No problem Katniss."

Madge Undersee was a surprise.

"I know we havn't proven anything, but you can trust us too you know. We are going to train together for a long time now anyways so we'll get to know each other more..and yeah… I just wanted to slip that you can trust us. Right Peeta?", said Delly.

"Absolutly. Both of you can."

Peeta spoke for the first time since Lace and Matt left. I had never heard him talk to me directly. It was weird.

"Thank you Peeta, and Delly you too. We appreciate it.", answered Madge politely.

I was going to smile and leave just now but it just seemed wrong. I wanted to talk anyways.

"You were in the list of people I thought I could trust…"

They looked at me, like startled I spoke for once and seemed to record what I had just said.

I whispered a small goodbye and jogged back home. I smelled the odor of antiseptic the second I opened the door and held my breath. It smelled like sick people.

"Miners again", simply said my mom.

"Katniss! How was training?"

"Talking again, nothing special…"

"We talked too… About how we thought was the best way to make people like you. It was really interesting…"

"Really? What did you say?"

"I told her to just be yourself, the better of yourself and smile a lot to let people know you are open to talking to them."

"That must be why nobody likes me."

"Oh non Katniss… No, no a lot of people like you. They respect you too for who you are and the sacrifices you do. You must know that!"

"Sure, Prim, thank you"

"I'm serious! I may be twelve but I'm not a baby anymore, I'm not stupid!"

"Hey little duck I didn't mean for you to be mad. I just think people don't appreciate me in general."

"They would if you got to know each other. You're easy to like and hard to dislike once you open up"

"Well the problem is I don't really open up do I?"

"You could, YOU COULD!"

"Shhh I need to go hunting again… Mom? Do you need something?"

"Only nettles…It invigorates the kidneys and helps people with toxine accumulation that can cause skin sickness, arthritis…"

" ok.", I stopped her.

And I left.

That wasn't proper but I didn't care anymore.

I stopped because I needed to stop. I had walked, gathered everything, shot a couple of squirles... I squeezed my eyes with the heal of my hands and swallowed hard. I was tired and nervous, talking about emotional subjects made me think about things I didn't want to want to think about. I had enough on my mind and couldn't start thinking about trust. But, I kept lying to myself, telling myself I didn't care if people didn't like me.

But I imagined if every single people I knew disliked me. What is Sawna had disliked me? Hell, what if Gale disliked me? Things would be so different. And I would care. I'd be lonely.

I hadn't thought a lot about lonliness but there I was, thinking about it, for what must be the first time since my father died. I liked being alone in the mornings, during lunch, in my routines, I liked silence but did I really like loniless? I didn't know.

Thank you for reading!

Please leave reviews!

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games are not my creation.


End file.
